1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally concerns weightlifting exercise equipment. More specifically, the present disclosure concerns exercise weight bars with removable weight plates.
2. The Relevant Technology
Exercise weight bars including dumbbells and barbells are well known in the art and are widely used as part of weight-based exercise training. Many traditional exercise weight bars are fixed-weight exercise bars requiring the availability of multiple exercise weight bars in a variety of weights. Some exercise weight bars allow a user to choose the amount of weight for the bar by allowing a user to place weights of various magnitudes on the bar. In this way, a user may use a single exercise weight bar for exercising with a variety of weights.
Some exercise weight bars have no way of securing weights on the bar. Other exercise weight bars have caps or other weight securing devices that may be placed on the exercise weight bar after the user has placed the desired weights on the bar. However, the securing devices are often small, cumbersome, and may be lost. As a result, a user may choose to exercise without securing the weights on the exercise weight bar if the securing devices are too difficult to manipulate or cannot be found after being separated from the exercise weight bar. Improved weight securing devices are thus needed.